My Last Message
by Evanthe Beelzenef
Summary: Zero tahu, ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya lebih dari ini. Oleh karena itu, sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar berubah menjadi abu, ia menitipkan sebuah pesan pada istrinya. Pesan yang tak boleh dibuka oleh siapapun bahkan istrinya sendiri, kecuali untuk satu orang. Seperti Pandora dan kotak rahasianya. (Fanfiksi ini diikutsertakan dalam KOMPETISI FLAMER SEJATI)


**Disclaimer:  
**Till the end of the world Vampire Knight belong to Matsuri Hino.

**Warning:  
**Setting di sekitaran chapter terakhir di manga. OOC, ZeroxYuuki, KanamexYuuki, KanamexZero. Maaf buat yang menyangka fic ini bakal dari awal Kaze. Saya, selaku fujoshi yang tidak puas, tengah berusaha merubah ending aslinya di sini.

* * *

**My Last Message**

* * *

Dua remaja berwajah identik duduk bersebelahan di depan jendela. Syal tebal berwarna cokelat tersampir manis di leher mereka, membagikan kehangatan yang sama untuk satu sama lain. Tatapan mereka fokus pada hamparan putih yang menutupi jalan di luar sana. Sesekali mereka menerawang ke atas, melihat ribuan─tidak─mungkin jutaan kristal salju yang jatuh dari langit secara beriringan, seperti peri-peri salju yang tengah menari, menutupi hampir seluruh permukaan tanah termasuk kusen jendela tempat mereka menerawang dengan salju yang dingin menusuk tulang.

"Yuuki." Suara yang tenang dan dalam tertangkap pengindraan mereka. Suara seorang pria bersurai perak yang mereka yakini tengah menanggung beban lebih banyak dari yang mereka perkirakan.

Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi. Mereka tahu itu. Tatapan itu menyembunyikan banyak hal pelik yang secara tersirat mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin mengungkitnya lagi. Hal yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat kembali. Mereka juga menyadari bahwa pria itu menanggung semua bebannya sendiri, tanpa meminta bantuan orang lain untuk meringankannya. Tipikal sang ayah.

Laki-laki itu duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal dengan buku tua tebal bersampul perak yang beristirahat di atas pangkuannya. Buku itu terbuka tepat di halaman tengah. Kacamata berlensa oval bertengger manis di atas hidungnya. Wajahnya tak pernah berubah, tak ada tanda-tanda penuaan padanya. Bahkan di saat pria seusianya mengalami hal itu.

Sementara itu, sang ibu tengah duduk menekuk lutut di sisi lain ruangan, tepat di depan perapian. Menikmati hangat yang menjalar dari tungku ke tubuhnya. Tak ada yang berinteraksi sejak matahari bersembunyi di balik tebalnya awan di atas sana. Mungkin itu sudah lebih dari dua jam yang lalu. Namun, keheningan seperti inilah yang justru membuat mereka merasa nyaman.

Cuaca sore itu tidak terlalu gelap, tidak juga terlalu terang. Akan lebih cocok jika disebut sedang-sedang saja. Namun, mereka bisa merasakan sensasi ketegangan yang menyebar di dalam sana. Keduanya menyadari itu, pasti hal penting lain yang tidak akan mereka ketahui. Ketika mereka mendengar sang ayah bicara, mereka tahu sesuatu akan terjadi. Entah itu baik... atau buruk.

Yuuki menoleh, kepala yang semula ia sandarkan di atas lututnya kini terangkat. Matanya menatap Zero dengan binar tanda tanya. Ia sudah mengerti akan maksud dari intonasinya yang tenang dan dalam ketika Zero memanggil namanya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Hanya itu, hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Zero sebelum ia memberi gestur agar wanita itu mengikutinya. Ia memberi tatapan serius pada istrinya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan satu-satunya ruangan yang menyebarkan kehangatan di rumah itu.

Sekali lagi, tak perlu dijelaskan dua kali, Yuuki sudah mengerti maksudnya. Wanita itu segera bangkit dari posisinya yang nyaman kemudian pergi menghampiri pintu besar yang sudah terbuka setengahnya, menyusul Zero ke tempat di mana mereka biasa membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

Dua bersaudara itu menatap kepergian mereka, hanya sesaat sebelum perhatiannya kembali pada pertunjukkan salju di luar sana.

"Hey, maukah kau menutup pintunya?" remaja lelaki yang mewarisi rambut perak ayahnya bertanya. Tatapannya tidak beralih ketika ia mengatakan itu.

"Kau saja," jawab remaja satunya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka kali ini?"

Gadis berambut coklat itu menoleh ke arah saudara lelakinya. Ia menatapnya dalam dengan berbagai makna tersirat yang ingin ia sampaikan. Ada sesuatu yang sudah menggantung di lidahnya. Ingin sekali ia katakan, namun entah mengapa ia tak bisa melakukannya.

"Kau tidak jadi menutup pintunya?"

"Tidak perlu." Pemilik surai perak mengulum senyum. Mengikuti apa yang diinginkan sang kakak untuk tidak membahas hal itu.

"Kau tahu, daripada ibu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan ayah saat ini." Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang adik.

"Dan kau tahu? Aku punya firasat buruk tentang itu."

"Aku membencinya," sang kakak berujar dengan tenang. Uap dingin keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia bicara.

"Benci apa?"

"Saat kau sudah berbicara soal firasat..." Mereka kembali diam dalam keheningan sebelum gadis itu melanjutkan, "...aku benci itu karena tiap kali kau mengatakannya, kau selalu benar dengan firasatmu."

"Yah, kuharap itu tidak benar, _nee-san_."

* * *

Untuk beberapa menit terakhir, mereka terjebak dalam keheningan yang cukup panjang sampai suara tenang milik Zero memecah kesunyian yang kaku di antara mereka.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak kejadian itu?" Ia menatap wajah Yuuki yang tidak memperhatikannya. Namun sebenarnya ia tahu jika wanita itu mendengar apa yang ia katakan. "Mungkin ini sudah hampir 18 tahun? Entahlah."

Yuuki memberi anggukan sebagai respon.

"Yuuki." Wanita itu menoleh mendengar namanya disebut dengan nada yang sama seperti sebelumnya. "Bisakah kau menatapku ketika aku sedang berbicara padamu?"

"Maafkan aku, Zero, aku hanya─"

Zero menggeleng dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberi tanda agar Yuuki berhenti bicara. "Aku mengerti, tapi kumohon, kali ini saja."

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

Kedua sudut bibir Zero tertarik ke samping. Ia tersenyum, namun senyuman itu tipis, sangat tipis seperti jaring laba-laba.

Wanita itu bangkit menghampiri Zero dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku sungguh minta maaf Zero."

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Yuuki?"

"Apa?!" Tak pernah ia menyangka Zero akan menanyakan hal ini sekarang. Bahkan pria itu bisa menangkap kilatan tak nyaman di wajahnya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, Zero!"

Zero tersenyum, bukan senyuman tulus yang biasa ia berikan pada wanita itu, melainkan sebuah senyum merendahkan yang membuat hatinya sedikit mencelos. "Tapi... tidak seperti kau mencintai Kuran, kan?"

DEG

Kalimat itu... sederhana namun menusuk. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sukses membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Ini untuk kedua kalinya ia benar-benar merasa sesak karena sikap Zero padanya. Zero yang ia kenal tidak akan memberinya senyum merendahkan seperti itu. Zero yang ia kenal pasti akan mengerti perasaannya. Tapi mengapa? Seserius itukah ia kali ini? Wanita itu mengepal erat kedua tangannya. Berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang gemetar dari sang lawan bicara.

'_Apa kau mencintaiku?'_ Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di telinganya.

Apa ia mencintainya? Ia... mencintainya, kan? Iya, dia mencintai sang _hunter, _tapi apakah dia benar-benar mencintainya sebagai Zero? Bagaimana dengan Kaname? Ia juga mencintainya, 'kan? Ia tidak tahu lagi harus memberi respon seperti apa untuk pertanyaan suaminya. Yuuki diam cukup lama. Tidak berniat mengatakan apa pun.

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini."

"Tapi Zero, aku benar-benar men─"

"Aku mengerti, Yuuki. Aku mengerti. Tapi, ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu."

"Kau marah?" Zero menggeleng.

"Aku hanya punya satu permintaan untukmu, sebelum aku benar-benar menjadi abu dan rata dengan tanah..."

"Zero..." Yuuki menatap suami sekaligus mantan kakak angkatnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku tahu, suatu saat kau akan berusaha mencari cara untuk membangkitkan Kuran, jadi..." Kalimatnya terputus. Ada rasa sesak ketika nama itu mengalir dari kedua belah bibirnya. Zero melanjutkan, "...kumohon, ketika kau berhasil membangkitkannya kembali dari tidur yang panjang, berikanlah surat ini padanya. Pastikan dia benar-benar menerimanya, Yuuki."

Zero mengeluarkan sebuah sebuah surat beramplop coklat bertekstur lembut dari laci mejanya dan memberikan itu kepada Yuuki.

"Surat apa ini?"

Ia menemukan banyak hal yang disembunyikan oleh suaminya di balik mata indah itu ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Gejolak perasaan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Semua pahit manis kehidupan yang dia rasakan, semua kenangan buruk yang selalu menghantuinya, dan semua kenyataan yang seakan berusaha untuk selalu menyudutkannya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa melihat ke dalam diri Zero. Matanya menyiratkan kepedihan yang teramat dalam.

Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Entah apa itu, tapi dia bisa merasakannya dari sorot mata lelaki yang tengah beradu pandang dengannya. Sesuatu yang suram, seperti sebuah salam perpisahan.

"Tak ada seorang pun yang kuizinkan untuk membukanya selain dia. Kumohon Yuuki, penuhi permintaanku, kali ini saja."

Aah, mungkin itu sebabnya mengapa ia merasakan sebuah desiran aneh ketika jari tangannya bersentuhan dengan surat itu. Sepertinya Zero telah menaruh mantra penyegel ke dalamnya sehingga tak ada yang bisa membaca isinya sembarangan.

Kuran kedua itu mengangguk. Meskipun rasa penasaran masih bersarang dalam hati kecilnya, ia berusaha menghormati permintaan Zero.

* * *

"Zero, kau tidak keberatan, 'kan, jika aku menaruh ini di makam kedua orangtuamu?" Yuuki berdiri di hadapan dua buah nisan bermarga Kiryuu. Potongan _Bloody Rose _ia letakkan di salah satu nisan tersebut. Sebuah senyum sendu terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu... aku sudah menemukannya Zero, dan tidak lama lagi aku akan mengakhiri peranku sebagai _Pandora_," ia berujar.

Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu? Mungkin ini sudah seribu tahun sejak kejadian itu. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Yuuki bukan lagi gadis polos yang selalu berusaha melindungi orang-orang yang ia cintai dengan kemampuannya yang terbatas. Yuuki bukan lagi gadis polos yang takut akan tempat asing di malam hari. Ia tidak lagi seperti dulu.

Zaman telah berganti. Ia tak lagi bisa memperhatikan wajah dan tingkah tolol Kaien sang ayah angkat atau pun orang-orang dalam generasinya. Bahkan Zero benar dengan perkataannya. Ketika ia meminta Yuuki untuk mengantarkan pesan itu, ia tidak benar-benar menyangka bahwa itu adalah permintaan terakhir Zero. Karena tiga tahun kemudian sang hunter menghilang, hancur menjadi abu. Jiwanya terbang bebas ke dunia yang berbeda.

Wanita berambut coklat itu masih belum kehilangan pesonanya meski waktu telah berlalu berabad-abad. Wajahnya masih tetap sama seperti ketika ia adalah seorang manusia.

Dan pada waktu itu, dini hari menjelang pagi, ia berniat menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai pengantar pesan. Bersama dua orang keturunannya, di bawah reruntuhan bangunan kuno yang sebagian dindingnya masih berdiri kokoh.

Penelitian Aidou selama ini telah berhasil mengembalikan harapannya untuk membangkitkan sang _Pureblood Ancestor, _bukan sekedar membangunkannya dari tidur yang panjang, tapi merubahnya sebagai manusia. Namun sebagai kompensasi, ia harus kehilangan nyawanya. Hal itu bukan masalah baginya. Perasaannya untuk Kaname masih tetap sama. Ia akan selalu mencintainya... sampai kapan pun. Itu tak akan pernah berubah.

"Kaname..." Ada perasaan aneh di lidahnya ketika ia mengucapkan nama itu. "Aku membawakanmu pesan dari Zero."

Yuuki duduk di samping tubuh yang terbaring dengan damai itu. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepala di atas dada bidangnya. Ia mengeluarkan surat pemberian Zero bertahun-tahun yang lalu dari saku mantelnya. Kemudian menyimpannya di bawah kedua tangan Kaname yang terlipat di atas perutnya. Benda itu masih tersegel dengan rapi, sama seperti pertama kali berada di tangannya.

"Kaname, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau bisa merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku waktu itu. Meskipun taruhannya adalah nyawaku sendiri, aku tidak keberatan."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan sebelum sebaris mantra keluar dari mulutnya. Setetes air mata terjatuh ke wajah porselen yang masih menutup mata itu sebelum tubuh Yuuki tiba-tiba memudar.

Dua bersaudara yang datang bersamanya hanya memperhatikan detik-detik kepergian ibu mereka dalam diam.

Tak butuh waktu lama agar mantra itu bekerja. Kedua mata lelaki itu terbuka perlahan. Ia terbangun, memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya tanpa bisa mengingat apa-apa. Kemudian tatapannya terjatuh pada dua sosok yang berdiri berdampingan tak jauh darinya. Salah satu dari mereka membuka mulutnya.

"Hey tuan, kami kemari untuk mengantarkan pesan dari ibu kami. Untuk ayah kami yang lain... semoga rasa hausmu terpenuhi." Gadis berambut coklat yang mewarisi kecantikan ibunya tersenyum pada Kaname sebelum mereka menghilang dari pandangannya.

Matahari mulai naik ketika kedua remaja menghilang, sedangkan lelaki itu masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Kaname menyadari sesuatu bertekstur lembut yang ada di tangannya.

"Surat?" Tak ada nama pengirim maupun penerima yang tertera di sana. Mata coklat kemerahannya memperhatikan benda itu cukup lama sebelum ia memutuskan untuk membukanya.

Ia mengeluarkan kertas yang masih terlipat rapi di dalamnya. Aroma lavender menguar, masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya. Menenangkan. Matanya menangkap deret huruf yang memenuhi satu halaman penuh.

Ia tidak langsung membacanya. Cukup lama ia perhatikan tulisan tangan yang rapi itu. Sebuah ketertarikan terukir di wajahnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi melihat tulisan ini membuat sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Tak lama, ia memutuskan untuk membaca isinya.  
_  
5 Mei 19XX_

_Kaname, apa kabar?_

_Sudah berapa lama ini? Seratus tahun? Mungkin ketika kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus aku sampaikan._

_Mungkin aku memang telah ditakdirkan sebagai bidak sampai akhir hidupku. Kau tahu, meskipun aku merasa terbebas dari bayang-bayang masa lalu, aku tetap merasa seperti burung dalam sangkar emas. Banyak hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Dan aku masih terikat oleh sesuatu._

_Waktu itu, ketika kau berkata bahwa kau menginginkan Yuuki dan aku untuk bersama, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Bukan karena aku merasa senang karena kau akhirnya mengalah untuk mendapatkannya, tapi aku merasa kehilangan. Bahkan yang ada di sisimu sampai detik terakhir itu bukanlah aku._

_Kaname... aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, selalu. Aku tahu aku hanya pengecut yang tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Aku tahu aku hanyalah seorang dengan level yang jauh sangat rendah di bawahmu. Tapi kau tahu, perasaan ini merupakan beban tersendiri bagiku. Aku takut akan sebuah penolakan._

_Lagipula... dari sikapmu selama ini, kupikir kau mencintai Yuuki. Dan dia juga sangat mencintaimu. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku tidak bisa menyakiti perasaannya. Jadi kupikir, lebih baik aku mengalah. Kalian berdua memang serasi. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakku, 'kan? Oleh karena itu, apapun keputusanmu, aku akan menghormatinya. Dan aku berjanji, aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuatmu bahagia._

_Tahukah kau? Hidup bersama Yuuki adalah hal terberat dalam hidupku. Jujur aku mencintainya, tapi bukan sebagai Yuuki. Aku mencintainya sebagai adik angkatku, apakah itu salah?_

_Dan ketika kau meminta kami untuk hidup bersama. Hal itu membuatku terjebak dalam dua pilihan. Menuruti keinginanmu, atau tidak sama sekali. Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk melakukan apa pun untukmu. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil pilihan pertama._

_Namun, tahun-tahun yang kujalani bersamanya tidak seindah yang kupikirkan. Kami memang bahagia dengan kehidupan kami yang baru, tapi... kami tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Yuuki tak pernah tahu tentang ini. Aku tak pernah menceritakannya pada siapa pun._

_Dan satu hari, ketika aku sadar bahwa mungkin aku sudah terlambat untuk mengatakan perasaanku, aku memutuskan untuk menulis surat ini. Aku mencintaimu, Kaname. Hal itu akan tetap sama. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu._

_Kaname, even though I've disappeared from this world, my heart will always belong to you._

_Zero Kiryuu_

"Zero Kiryuu." Nama itu... nama itu terasa familiar. Seakan menanggung seluruh ingatan dan perasaan Kaname selama ini. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba merasakan kerinduan yang amat sangat untuk seseorang yang menulis surat ini. Seakan sebagian tubuhnya lumpuh jika ia tak berada di sisinya sekarang.

"Zero Kiryuu... Zero... Zero..." Semakin sering ia mengucapkan nama itu, semakin besar rasa sesak di dadanya. Seakan jantungnya ditusuk berkali-kali.

Ia membaca isi surat itu lagi dan lagi. Berusaha mendapatkan pecahan memorinya yang hilang dari sana. Namun semakin sering ia membacanya, hatinya semakin sakit.

Kilasan seseorang berambut perak terlintas di benaknya. Namun ia belum bisa mengingat wajahnya. Memorinya yang hilang tiba-tiba bermunculan secara acak, namun semua itu terpaku pada pemilik surai perak itu, bukan yang lain. Otaknya bekerja dengan keras, berusaha mencari pecahan memori yang menyimpan wajahnya.

Matanya membulat sempurna ketika sebuah realisasi menghantamnya. Zero Kiryuu... adalah... vampir level D. Sosok yang membenci dirinya sendiri, sosok keras kepala yang selalu melawannya, sosok yang ia pikir mencintai adik kandungnya, sosok yang... sudah ia cintai sejak lama. Ya, benar, Zero adalah seorang bidak yang ia cintai. Kaname tidak sadar ketika tetesan hangat berjatuhan dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Zero... aku merindukanmu."

#

#

END

* * *

**A/N :**

Buat yang belum tau, Pandora itu mitologi yunani yang ceritanya adalah patung yang cantik luar biasa yang dititipi kotak yang ngga boleh dibuka. Singkatnya begitu, silakan googling buat yang pengen tau lebih jelas.

Halo, reader yang berbahagia... terimakasih sudah baca sampe akhir. Saya datang lagi dengan fic baru yang mungkin bakal jadi fic terakhir saya. Cuma buat di tahun ini doang kok. Gimana pendapat kalian? Bagus? Keren? Jelek? Kecepetan? Aneh? Terlalu mellow? Mungkin yang keliatan kayak tokoh utama di sini itu Yuuki ya. Tapi fokus utama saya sebenernya Perasaan Zero sama Kaname yang disembunyikan satu sama lain.

Sedikit informasi, mungkin untuk satu tahun ke depan (atau lebih) saya mau **HIATUS ***di bold+capslock biar kece*. Jadi fanfic multichap yang belum selesai ada kemungkinan bakal update lama banget (biasanya juga lama). Gomen ne, minna. Saya sangat berterima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini. Baik yang baca doang, alert, fave, atau pun review.

At last, mind to read and review?  
Constructive flame and review are very welcomed.

_With gleam of the amethyst,_

Evanthe Beelzenef


End file.
